Those who once were
by Erin Elric
Summary: What was life like for little Ienzo before he became a Nobody. A look back on the lives of the orginal six up to the point they became Nobodies.
1. Chapter 1

Another one of those stories about how the original six met and stuff like that. Read review no flames please. Italic is thought.

Those who once were 

Ch 1 when he was found.

Ienzo stared at the sky as the rain fell down on him. He sighed loudly as his hair began to cover his face. He pushed his long hair back behind his ears. "Why me?" he asked the falling rain. He was all-alone in the world or at least it felt like it. His stomach growled. "Shhh." He said to it patting it hoping that, that would silence it. It began to rain even harder now. "Oh…" he sighed covering his head with his hands. He looked at the castle that he could see from where he was. _"If only my life was that nice. There isn't anything here for people like me." _ He heard the sounds of people walking, and smelled they're sent which was mixed with the odor of rain. The foot steps stopped in front of him and he slowly looked up to see two older men standing there.

"Hello there little one, are you all alone?" asked the one with a pony tail and an eye patch.

He nodded.

"Where are your parents?" asked one with long black braids.

"They are dead. I'm all alone, it's okay though I manage." Just as he finished that sentence his stomach growled the loudest it had ever growled.

"It appears that you mouth is saying on thing but your stomach is saying another." Said the braided one.

"It appears so." He said quietly placing his hand on his stomach once again.

The one with the pony tail held out his hand. "My name is Braig, and he is Dilan. We can probably get you a home in the castle or something."

Ienzo stared at Braig's hand. _"Should I trust him or not?" _

"You'll die if you stay out here." Said Dilan

Ienzo flinched.

"Dilan! Don't say things like that he's just a kid!"

"The child has to know the truth of life or else he'll never survive."

"I'm not stupid." Said Ienzo

They both looked at him.

"I was told that I was a child prodigy."

"Even more of a reason for you to go with us. We are researchers and we need one last member to fill up or group." Said Braig

"You would even let a child join?" asked Ienzo.

"I'm sure we can talk Ansem into it if you really are a child prodigy that is."

"I would never lie about something like that." He finally took the older man's hand. "My name is Ienzo."

"Please to met you, Ienzo."

Okay so that was really short but it's just getting stared. Read review no flames please.


	2. Ienzo living

Read review no flames. Thanks all for reviews Italic I thought.

Those who once were 

Chapter 2 Ienzo living

Ienzo had never thought of himself as being different than most people well children until every body he met at the castle said he acted weird. Ienzo had been living at the castle for about four days now. He didn't really dislike living there sure it was better than living on the streets but he did feel lonely.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He sighed as he fiddled with his long bangs that draped over one side of his face. It was the soul reason as to why people thought he was weird… his hair. People called him emo, Goth and other things simply because of the way he wore his hair. "What's wrong with my hair?" he asked himself out loud.

"Nothing." Said Elaeus

He turned to look at the door to see Elaeus standing there. "Oh hello Elaeus."

"Hello Ienzo. Are you okay?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"You seem kind of sad."

He paused for a minute. "Elaeus?"

"Yes?" he asked in a concerned tone of voice since Ienzo obviously seemed upset.

"Am I weird?"

"Now what brought that on?" he asked as he walked closer to him.

Ienzo was staring at the ground. "They say I'm weird…"

"Why?"

"Because… my hair covers half of my face."

"That doesn't make you weird."

"I know but." He said then sighed.

"Maybe you should just get your hair out of your face so they'll shut up."

Ienzo frowned and stared at himself in the mirror again. "I can't do that…"

"What are you deformed under there or something? We've all been wondering."

"We?"

"You know, me, Dilan, Braig, Even, and even Ansem himself has been wondering what you're hiding under all that hair." He said inching closer and tried to lift his hair up.

"No!" he screamed and jumped back a bit.

Eleaus flinched at Ienzo's sudden out burst. "It's just an eye come on what's the big deal?"

He covered that side of his face and turned back to the mirror. "I…"

"What are you not a normal human or something?"

His eyes widened when he suddenly smelled that old man Even walking towards his room. "Even is coming."

"How did you…?"

The older man with long sandy blond hair walked into the room. "Ah Ienzo I figured you'd be in here. Dilan and Braig were looking for you."

"Why?"

"I think they want to take you to lunch or something I don't know I didn't ask." He said tossing his long hair over his shoulder and left the room.

"Well I guess I got to go."

"Ienzo…"

"Yes?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know that Even was going to walk in before he did."

"I smelled his sent."

He arched his eyebrow. "Do what now?"

"I smelled his sent." He said then sniffed. "He has an odd sent but that might be because of his age, and that darn cologne he uses. It burns my freaking nose I wish he'd stop using it."

"Ienzo…"

He looked at him then realized what he had just said. "Y-yes?"

"What in the world are you?"

He looked away from him and walked away.

"Ienzo!" he called but Ienzo ignored him.

_"I had gotten to know the residents of the castle very well. Well mostly well. From what I was told Dilan came from a well to do family that fact is kind of apparent because he was well known to get uppity for like of a better word with some of the lower castle employees. Braig had lived with Dilan in their younger years and shared a dorm in college and they thought of each other as brothers. Though before hand Braig had been in a very bad battle and lost one of his eyes and was scared up on one side of his face. Even had been a member of the castle scientists for a long time before even Dilan and Braig came along. Eleaus was only four years older than me and was one of the few people in the castle who isn't scared half to death of me." _Thought Ienzo. "You wanted to see me?" he asked as he walked into Dilan's room.

"Me and Braig were going to lunch we wanted you to come with us plus we're going to buy you some of your own stuff."

_"Yes I've been here for four days and I have nothing of my own. Currently I'm wearing some of Dilan's old clothes." _Ienzo thought. "Thank you. Your clothes don't even fit me at all." He said lifting his arms up to show how big the shirt was on him.

Braig laughed. "Aw poor little guy." He said mockingly.

"Don't pick on him." Said Dilan glaring at him.

"Whatever." He said shrugging his shoulders. "At least I'm not making up excuses to see my girlfriend."

"Braig!"

He laughed. "Ooh did I make you mad?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry." He said laughing.

He rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going?" asked Ienzo

"You'll see." Said Dilan patting him on the shoulder and began to leave and they followed him.

"Admit it Dilan you just want to see that hot chick again." Said Braig.

"Shut up Braig!"

"There's a girl there you like?" asked Ienzo

"Erm…" he said not answering blushing as he walked into a small café.

"Hello again you two." Said a young woman with long black hair as she walked out from behind the counter. "Oh I see you brought some one with you today."

"Rose this is Ienzo, Ienzo Rose. Ienzo is a young boy me and Braig took in a few days ago." Said Dilan.

"Ah I see. I assume you want your usual?"

"Of course." Said Braig as he sat down at a table by the window as the other two joined him.

The two older men sat beside each other as Ienzo sat on the other side staring out the window.

"Man you should ask her to go on a date or something." Said Braig elbowing Dilan.

"Hmm." He sighed as he played with a napkin.

"Dilan, stop being so shy. You'll never get any if you keep acting like that."

"Braig there is a child nearby!"

"Like he knows what we're talking about."

"What about me?" asked Ienzo as he looked back at them.

"Nothing." They both said.

"Hmph." Sighed Ienzo staring at the decorating.

Rose was walking over to them carrying a tray of food.

"Ask her." whispered Braig to Dilan.

"Here you go boys." She said handing the tray to them.

Dilan smiled at her looking like a complete dork.

She smiled then walked away.

Braig kicked the back of Dilan's leg. "You missed it again man!"

Ienzo looked over at the two of them as Dilan handed him a plate of food. "So let me get this straight you like the girl but you don't know how to tell her."

He nodded.

"Then just tell her."

"I'm not taking love advice from a child."

"Well you not listening to him either." He said frowning as he picked the tomatoes out of his salad.

"The kid's got a point." Said Braig.

"Ew peppers!" yelled Ienzo.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

He shrunk down in his chair.

"Was that necessary?" asked Dilan

He nodded. "They were lurking in my salad."

"Lurking?" asked Braig. "That's a new one."

Ienzo poked his salad frowning.

"Do you hate salads?"

He nodded as he continued poking it.

"I order you something else." Said Dilan taking said offending salad and left.

"Ask you damn you or else." Said Braig he looked over at Ienzo. "You really are a kid, you know."

He was staring out the window again. "I am not a rabbit there fore I hate salads."

He laughed. "If you don't eat your veggies you'll never grow."

He shrugged.

He chuckled as he watched Dilan. "The man needs a woman."

They were walking back over to the table.

"Here you go little one." Said Rose handing Ienzo a sandwich. "I even cut the crust off for you."

He sighed. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You boys want anything else?"

"No ma'am." Said Braig.

She walked away.

"Did you ask her?"

"No…"

He rolled his eyes well eye.

"Let's just eat and go okay."

"Fine with me." Said Ienzo.

They went to the clothing store.

"You should have asked her." Said Braig.

"Drop it Braig."

"It is so obvious that you like her just freaking ask her!"

"Braig." He said frowning.

Ienzo walked up to them carrying an arm full of clothes. "I like these. I tried them on and they fit. But I think the pants need to be hemmed."

"Okay." Said Dilan taking them. "I'll buy them. You stay with Braig."

Braig shook his head. "Man he needs help."

"Maybe you should just leave him alone about it."

"It's not that simple. Dilan has had a crush on that girl for years now, most dudes have gotten married by now and had two or three kids, and he ain't even got a girl friend."

Ienzo sighed. "Braig, Dilan will be fine. He is a grown man."

"I've been living with him for years. I know him he's very shy and will never say what he means."

"He's shy?"

"Yeah very shy."

"If he's shy then what am I?"

"Emo."

He glared at him. "I am not emo."

"Sure you're not, and I'm not an old man."

He narrowed his eyes even more.

"Keep that up and you'll face will get stuck that way."

"Idiot." He mumbled.

"You know what I noticed?" asked Braig cheerfully.

"What?"

"In the four days I've known you say 'idiot' a lot."

"I do?" he asked looking slightly confused.

"Really you do."

"Hmm, I didn't know that about myself."

Dilan walked back over to the two of them carrying a big bag. "Here Ienzo." He said handing it to him.

"Thank you Dilan."

Braig cleared his throat.

"And Braig."

"You quite welcome." Said Dilan. "Come on let's go home."

"Sure unless you plan on asking Rose on a date." Said Braig.

Ienzo chuckled.

"Let's go, now." Said Dilan.

Read reviews no flames please.


	3. The truth will set you free

Oh my God I'm so sorry it took so long to update. You see I've gotten a job recently, and I'm in college, leaving me hardly any time to up date. Well mostly the last three weeks were really, really, hectic, and to top it all off last week my computer crashed. Well my computer is now fixed so I'm going to update this finally. Once again sorry for the wait.

Read review no flames, italic are thought. Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts because if I did Riku would be the main character and the Nobodies would have a bigger role.

Those who once were 

Ch 3 The truth will set you free

Ienzo walked down the hallways of the castle.

"Hey Ienzo!" called Eleaus.

He stopped. "Yes?" he asked turning around to face him.

"Um about this morning…"

"Yes what about it?"

"Can I ask you something with out upsetting you?"

"Depends on what it is."

"You're not normal are you?"

"Apparently not your cities standards, no."

"That's not what I meant." The giant sighed. "Ienzo I did some research…"

"And?"

"I know what you are…"

Ienzo was beginning to get nervous. "A-and…"

"It's okay, I'm not going to tell any one. But you can't keep it hidden forever."

"I know…"

"So what's it like?"

"Is what like?"

"To see the future know when people are around and stuff."

"Eleaus I can't see the future."

"Then how on earth did you know that Even was walking to wards you?"

"I smelt the old man's nasty cologne."

"You can do that?"

"And change my form."

"How so?"

Ienzo took in a deep breath then made himself look like Braig. "It's an illusion." He said changing back.

"Cool. So… what do I smell like?"

He chuckled. "Ginger… and" he sniffed loudly. "Coffee…"

"But I hate coffee."

"My nose never lies."

"Eleaus!" called Even

He turned around. "Yes?"

"There is a meeting…" he glanced over at Ienzo. "Go run along and play else where little boy."

Ienzo glared at him. "Hmph!" he stated turning around and left the hallway.

Ienzo was walking through town he was very annoyed no wait extremely annoyed. _"Stupid Even who does he think he is." _ He thought as he kicked a rock down the road when suddenly.

Some one ran right into him sending him flying backwards. "Ah!" he yelped as he fell.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" yelped send person who knocked him over. "Here let me help you." He said holding out his hand.

He took his hand.

"Really I'm sorry please don't hurt me." Plead the small blond boy.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yes really I'm not going to hurt you."

He smiled happily. "Thank you. I was worried you were going to hurt me. Oh my name is Edym."

"Edym… my name is Ienzo."

"Do you live in the castle I saw you leave from there."

"Oh uh yeah I live there."

"Really…" he leaned in. "Are you a prince?"

"No. Just a scientist…. In training. My comrades don't take me seriously because I'm a kid."

"Oh… it's still cool though."

Ienzo choose not to say anything and decided to leave the small blonde idiot behind.

"Hey." He said.

"Yes?"

"Want to hang out, I've never been here before and I keep getting lost."

"Fine." He sighed gesturing for him to follow him.

The young boy cheered happily. "We should buy some sea salt ice cream."

"Whatever."

They spent the whole day together.

"Thanks for showing me around." Said Edym.

"Your welcome."

"Hopefully I'll see you again the next time I'm here for vacation. Bye." He said walking away.

"Bye…" he said sadly watching him leave.

For the first time in Ienzo's life he had found a friend his own age, only to find out the he didn't live in Radiant Garden.

Ienzo slowly made his way back to the castle.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Braig.

"No where." He sighed walking past him.

"Ienzo…"

He could tell that he needed to prepare for a scolding session from his… 'Adopted parental unit' for lack of better words.

Some one grabbed him. "Listen Ienzo you can't just go wondering off like that for hours on end. We thought something had happened to you." Said Dilan.

Ienzo looked up at the two older angry men. "I made a friend today."

"Oh." He said letting go his dark blue eyes soften a bit.

"His name is Edym. He was visiting here, he was about my age."

Dilan remained silent.

"Come on kid you missed dinner." Said Braig walking off to the direction of the kitchen.

Next chapter coming soon! I hope! If not I'm sorry. Read review no flames.


	4. Darker days

Thanks all for the reviews. Read review no flames.

Those who once were 

Ch 4 Darker days.

Ienzo sighed as he leaned back against the stairs he was sitting on.

He was now a teenager, he had no friends his own age, he spent most of his days studying and researching.

"Hey short stuff." Said Braig walking up to him.

He looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Ansem sent me to tell you that you're to work with Even today."

He sighed. "I hate working with Even. He treats me like I'm an alien or something."

"He treats every one like that."

"Not it's different with me." He said sitting up.

"Stop being angsty."

"I'm not being angsty." He sighed again. "Well I guess I better go…"

"Have fun."

Ienzo walked down to the dark labs in the basement of the castle.

"Even." He called.

"Ah Ienzo my boy." Said the older man smiling.

Ienzo still didn't trust him. "I'm not your boy."

"Oh… then which one of them do you claim as your parent?"

"I… don't know…"

"Shame, they both treat you as thought they were your son and you don't claim either one of them."

"I didn't say that."

"Well that's what it sounded like to me."

"What do you want from me any ways!?" he demanded

"I want you to help in an experiment."

"So you want to use me as a guinea pig?"

"No."

"That's a lie and you know it. You want to know what I can and can't do."

"This is true but it's for science."

"More lies. Your afraid of me old man. I can smell it on you. You want to see if I'm a threat to you or not."

"Brat!" he yelled slapping him across the face. "Don't you dare speak to your elders like that!"

Ienzo turned to him. "You hit me."

"Damn straight I did! I'm not going to tolerate you talking to me like that. Kids no respect these-"

Ienzo grabbed him by the throat. "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!"

Even screamed and pushed him away.

He stumbled back a bit. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

He just stared him. He was truly frightened of what the child had become.

He began to get a headache. "The darkness is coming." He mumbled.

"What?"

"A… a man with out a name or past is coming to the castle…" he said then collapsed.

"Ienzo!"

"Wake up."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Ienzo wake up now."

He slowly opened his eyes to see that his fellow apprentices and Ansem were standing around him.

"Are you okay?" asked Dilan helping him up off the ground.

"Yeah I think so…"he said rubbing his eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Braig.

"No… wait I had a vision I think."

"Of?"

"A man with no name… he… was walking to our castle… then I saw darkness… and…"

"Strange vision." Said Ansem

"I've never had that happen before."

"I think we should look into this further. Ienzo come with me, I want to talk to you."

Read review no flames, those hurt. Next chapter coming as soon as I type it…


	5. Q&A

Thanks all for the reviews and remember read review but no flames.

Those who once were

Ch 5 Q&A

Ienzo felt like a child that had got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He followed behind Ansem quietly.

Ansem opened the door to his office. "Sit down Ienzo." He said pointing at a chair in front of his desk.

"Yes sir." He said sitting down

"I'm worried about you."

"Why is that sir?"

"You've been exhibiting odd behavior for sometime now."

"Such as?"

"You keep getting blowing up on your fellow scientists, and now today you spoke of a vision. Quite frankly boy I'm being to think you're insane."

"I'M NOT INSANE!" he yelled standing up from his seat. When he realized what he did he sat back down and hid his face in his hands.

"Ienzo." He said placing his hand on his shoulder. "What is going on with you?"

"…"

He sighed then moved away from him. "I've been talking to a friend of mine about you."

"…"

"He and I both think you're from another world. Is this true?"

He paused for a minute then finally said. "Y- yes."

"I thought so." He sat down behind his desk. "Since you've turn ten you have been exhibiting this weird behaviors, is it part of your world or…"

"Where I was from people are like me. They can detect other people by their scents; change the way we look and…"

"And?"

"We are really sensitive to darkness."

"How?"

"We… it… effects our brain. We become angrier quickly or just simply lose our mind. It varies from the thickness of the darkness."

"… So what happened to your world?"

"If something happened to it I don't know about it. After my parents died I was sent here. I don't know why or who even did it."

"… I want you to meet my friend later. Till then you can leave."

"Yes sir." He said getting up from his chair then left.

"And that's what the boy told me." Said Ansem to Mickey

"Hmm."

"Have you heard of their kind before?"

"Once… years ago."

"Is he a danger to us?"

"I don't think so but…"

"But?"

"Well it depends on the child. They maybe raised here in Radiant Garden and still be insane."

"…"

"Ansem do you think he's dangerous?"

"Yes and no."

"He can either be one or the other not both."

"Ah but he is. He seems clam and quiet then he'll suddenly snap."

"What triggers it?"

"I don't know. He said that darkness bothers him but there can't be darkness near here. He's even having visions now."

"Of what?"

"Of some one coming here to the castle that doesn't have a name."

"Strange… can I meet this Ienzo?"

"I've all ready sent for him."

The door opened about that time.

"You wanted to se me again master?" asked Ienzo looking down at the floor

"Yes Ienzo met King Mickey."

"Hello." Said Mickey.

He nodded his head but didn't say a word.

"Oh so you're a shy one aren't ya? Well there's no need to be that way around me. I won't hurt you."

"I know…."

"…"

"I was told that you have visions."

"I don't."

"You don't but I-"

"It was just the one time. I haven't had one since then."

Mickey held one finger in the air as if to say something when the door was flung open.

"Master Ansem!" yelled Dilan running in the room with Eleaus following behind him carrying a man.

"What is it?" asked Ansem seeming startled.

"We found this man out side he seems to be injured. Just before he fainted he said that…" said Eleaus

"He doesn't have a name." said Ienzo

"Yeah how did you know?"

He shook his head then left the room.

"Ienzo!" called Ansem before he could chase after him.

"What about the man?" asked Dilan

"Put him in the infirmary." He said following Ienzo

After searching every where in the castle Ansem finally found the young boy sitting under a tree in the castle garden.

"Why did you run off like that?"

"…"

"Ienzo you will answer me when I address you."

"I saw that he was going to come here… there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"…"

"What's really bothering you?"

"We're all going to die." He mumbled

"What?"

"I said we're all going to die! We're going to die miserable and horrible deaths and will be cursed to roam this earth long after we're gone!" he screamed standing up.

Ansem slapped him. "Get a hold of your self boy!"

Ienzo fell backwards and hit the ground with a muted thud holding his face.

"Now go to your room and compose your self."

"Yes sir." He whispered getting up of the ground and walked back into the castle.

"So what do you make of that?"

"That boarder lined child abuse." Said Mickey stepping out of the shadows.

"He's not my child and I was talking about the other vision."

"It seemed rather dark."

"Did you know what he was talking about?"

"No clue… but it does have me worried."

Next chapter coming soon remember read review no flames.


	6. The Lifting Fog

Author's Note: My deepest apologizes for not updating in like a year. That's the fun thing with college and work no free time :P With out further delay here is Chapter 6 of Those who once were.

Those who once were

Chapter 6 The lifting Fog

Almost a year had past since the incident with the nameless man had happened. In that time Ienzo's visions had slowly started to decrease to practically nothing.

Ienzo breathed a sigh of relief he wouldn't say that he missed the disturbing visions that kept him awake all hours of the night but he was beginning to wonder why they had decreased. He tried to regain his focus on the task at hand as he sighed again and ran his hands along the spins of the dusty old books.

"History of the world." he mumbled as he searched for the book with the simplistic title. "No." he grumbled as he reached the end of the self again. He decided to repeat the process figuring he was over looking it. The air was heavy in the dusty old basement library he hated it there.

Reading over the books he finally found the book. "Here you are." he said pulling it out. "Dusty bastard." he said dusting the front of it off.

He left the dusty old library and began to head towards the lab when he sensed something. He stopped the air felt different, he looked around not seeing what caused the change he continued his walk when he heard a voice call out.

"Zexion!"

He stopped and looked around again and no one was there. Waiting to see if he would hear it again he stood there. He decided that it was his imagination when he heard it again and yet no one was there.

"It's not funny Braig!" he called out noticing the mystery voice sounded a lot like his. He decided that it was a trick and turned back to his original direction to see standing before him was a tall person wearing a hooded black leather coat.

He jumped back a bit startled by the mysterious entity. The entity moved forward and walked though him. He began to shake he didn't know if was out of fear or the aura the entity was casting.

"Zexion." the entity said again.

He looked back to see what it was doing or what it was trying to call.

Down the other end of the hallway was another one like the first one only it was shorter.

"Give up Zexion. This place has been lost to the Heartless."

"Heartless?" whispered Ienzo trying to make sense out of what he was seeing and hearing.

"It maybe lost to the Heartless Xigbar but that doesn't make it useless." said the Entity at the other end of the hallway.

Ienzo's heart skipped a beat realizing the new being voice sounded like his. He began to tremble fearing he was losing his mind. Soon just the entity at the other end of the hall was there.

The cloaked being began to walk forward.

"No." whispered Ienzo fearing that it was death itself walking towards him. "No." he repeated as he began to cower. Fear and anxiety began to consume him. He sensed no he knew that this wasn't right that this was something horrible standing in the hallway with him.

"Ienzo."

"No!" he screamed covering his head.

"Ienzo."

Suddenly someone grabbed him. "No let me go!" he screamed attacking who ever touched him with the book.

"Ienzo! Get a hold of yourself!" yelled Dilan grabbing the book with cat like reflexes.

Ienzo stood there before his mentors.

"What has gotten into you?" asked Braig

Iezno couldn't speak all he did was point.

"What? There's nothing there?"

He looked back and sure enough there wasn't anyone there. "I," he started to say as he mentors turned to him. "I saw some thing… no some one and…" He shook his head trying to clear the mental cobwebs. "He had my voice. He sounded like me and he had such an intense energy."

Braig frowned. "I think the little dude has been spending too much time in the library."

Dilan crossed his arms and looked down at Ienzo. "Indeed." He simply stated.

"I wasn't seeing things I swear I saw this thing a dark entity and it sounded like me!" protested Ienzo.

Ienzo's protests fell upon deaf ears as his statements were interrupted by. "We caught one of the creatures!" yelled Even to the top of his lungs as he ran to the three of them. He stopped in front of them and tired to catch his breath.

"We caught one?" asked Dilan.

Even nodded and said. "Xehanort captured it. It some how got in the basement. It's locked up in the labs so I came as fast as I could to get you guys. It's such a fabulous discovery now we have a subject to test our theories on."

Without any further instructions they went back to the labs as fast as they could.

"This is what we've been waiting for." Ansem said as the group walked in the labs. He turned to them. "Finally we have proof that these creatures exist." He finished as he gestured to the glassed box that the creature was being held in.

It was a pitiful small black creature with huge glowing golden eyes. It shook and shrunk away from their sight.

"Are you sure the sample is big enough?" asked Dilan getting closer to examine the creature.

"It's large enough to test out theory." Said Xehanort as he walked around the glass box. "Remember these creatures are capable of destroying the hearts of whole worlds, no matter the size."

Ienzo couldn't take his eyes off the creature the energy it gave off was almost like that of the entity in the hallway.

"Is it even safe to have it in here?" asked Braig gesturing to the creature. "You know, what if it gets out? What if its friends start wondering were their little buddy is?"

"Not likely." Said Xehanort folding his arms across his chest. "These creatures have no friends, no loyalties, only the never ending hunger for hearts and destruction."

Everyone simply agreed to Xehanort's theories on the creature after all he was the only one who had, had a first hand in counter with the creatures.

"We've been testing on it already." Said Even as he picked up a cart. "As far as we can tell the creature is alive. However, it has no pulse, no heart beat, or even blood. It shouldn't even be alive but there it is."

"Based on the current data we have decided to call this creature and all creatures like it, Heartless." Said Ansem.

"Heartless?" whispered Ienzo remembering the vision he had earlier. "We need to get rid of this thing!" he shouted.

"What why?" asked Ansem

"Without it we'll never be able to figure out what is destroying the other worlds." Said Even

"It's not safe it's going to destroy this world too! Along with us and everyone else it finds!" protested Ienzo.

"We captured the Heartless in the name of science. For the advancement of the worlds, to discover why these… things are trying to destroy us." Said Xehanort.

"Ienzo we owe this study to everyone. Without it we could possibly doom everyone and everything." Said Ansem.

"But it's not safe! If this creature is so damn destructive why did we bring it here! Why aren't we studying it far away from others! If this thing gets out then we have doomed Radiant Garden and our selves!" He turned to Ansem. "King Ansem, do you really want to risk all that? Do you really want to risk your kingdom, your family, all that you have worked hard to achieve?"

Ansem bowed his head taking in all that Ienzo had said.

"Don't be a fool child this study is to ensure the safety of Radiant Garden. I will not stand idly as watch another home be destroyed." Said Xehanort as he turned to Ansem. "Don't you agree, sir?"

Ansem looked up at them. "I believe we should give this matter some thought. Both you and Ienzo raise some valid points. We shouldn't jump blindly into this when this situation may put us at a higher risk. We'll leave this matter be until tomorrow morning."

"But Ansem." Started Xehanort.

"This is the end of the discussion till tomorrow, Xehanort." He said leaving the room.

Ienzo sighed he glanced at the creature in the box as he hoped that soon it and its horrible darkness will be gone by tomorrow.


End file.
